Around the World in 30 Days
by Clumzee Wumzee
Summary: Bella takes a month long vacation. This was actually just a project for school so there isn't any actual romance. Also I have never been to these places in real life. Thank google. Disclaimer: SM owns, I don't.


My Trip Alone

I woke up early on the morning of Februray first with high energy and anticipation. I swiftly stole a glance at the alarm clock only to have my energy and anticipation replaced by disappointment. I wouldn't have to leave for the airport for several more hours. As I went through my daily schedule, I tried to slow my movements to make it seem as if time were suddenly speeding by. As the clock neared 3:00 pm, I found myself fumbling down the stairs as I hurried down them a little bit too abruptly. Finally in my seat of the car, while we drove to the airport, I noticed that my mother was begining to get very irritated by me. It was probably due to the fact that I could not stop jittering and twiching with excitement. I almost thought it was a dream. I would finally be leaving Forks, Washington. Even though I would only be absent from the state for only a month, it was more than I could ask for, because I was happier than I have ever been. I can't believe my mother trusted me enough to do this on my own. A month of complete independence. I was also paying for everything myself, but that is fine because I had just a little over seven thousand dollars. Good riddens to Forks.

We pulled up to the airport at around 6:45 pm. The flight would not be leaving for another half hour. I killed the most of the time by wondering aimlessly around and admiring all of the lively and high energy that flowed around me. As I boarded the plane, I quickly halted in my steps to think of all of the family and friends that I wouldn't see for an extended amount of time. I barely had enough time to register my emotions before someone rudely shoved me foward. When I found my my seat, I took the time to think of what I was leaving behind and to rub my now throbbing wrist. I must admit that, even though I could not get out of Washinton fast enough, I would be truly and utterly upset that I would have to be solitary for my month trip. I quickly shoved those unwanted thoughts to the back of my mind as the thought of where I was going drifted into my thoughts. I was now headed to Bogota, Colombia. Yet again, the atmosphere around me shifted once more as I realised that my Spanish was below average. Before I could weird out my elbow buddies and flight attendants any more with my unnatural and abrupt mood swings, exhaustion took me over . As I slowly dozed off, I could have sworn I heard someone huff out a, "Finally, she's sleep". That's when I realised that this was going to be a very long flight. Then, I was sleep.

I awoke from my slumber just as the plane was landing for the one and only stop during the trip to Bogota in Houston, Texas. To say that I was disappointed would be an understatement. How could I forget about the stops during this trip? We would be on land for an hour and five minutes. During that time I went to buy a loaf of bread because I had seen homeless people sitting nearby. When I was finished with my deed I sat and waited for the announcement to inform us as to when we would board the plane again. When that time came, I was sure not to falter in my steps again, afraid that someone would assault me once more. Before I had leaned back completely in my seat I was already sleep.

As I groggily stumbled out of the airport, I quickly hitched a ride with a stranger girl. I payed her thrity dollars to take me to Hotel Casa Marly. Luckily she spoke English. She had swiftly and quietly dropped me off. Once I was in my room I did something that was not surprising at all. I fell to sleep.

Bogota was amazing. Two of the nights spent there I had rented a bicycle and taken a bike tour. I saw things such as their Central Cemetery, museums, markets, and etc. Although I had not thought of what my diet would be so I was stuck for a moment until a great idea came my way. What would I do? Wing it of course. Looks like fast food for a while. During the day I would walk around aimlessly and take in the view of everyhing. At night I was either , if it weren't obvious, knocked out like a light or reading whatever I could find. I absolutely loved walking around and looking at the statues by the street, people interacting with one another, and what not. I can say that by the end of my time in Bogota I wished that I could stay a little while longer.

Soon I was reliving the experience of flying. My destination this time was Madrid, Spain. I couldn't wait to see their culture of the people. I wanted to live in this foriegn world without it being obvious that I was alien. This was by far the longest time that I have ever had to sit still. The flight had taken a little under eighteen hours. I had started to feel a small wave a nausea hit me. Maybe it was all of the McDonald's. Guess I'm switching to Burger King then.

When I had made it to Madrid, I went to rent a bicycle. I then started biking to my hotel, Regional. Once inside, I did something that was starting to become routine. I went to sleep. When I awoke, it was night out and I was hungry so I decided to go out to eat. I rode my bike out and was stunned. Madrid was so beautiful at night. I looked around and saw lights. Breath taking lights as they shimmered against lakes and ponds, dazzling me. After the shock I went on to my new fast food restaurant for my time here.

I spent most of my time riding around Madrid on the bike and sleeping. While riding one day, I fell and hurt my leg. I saw someone walking in my direction that looked familiar for a moment. When he came closer, I realised that he was just a random stranger. That had brought back the unwanted thoughts and emotions I had shoved in the back of my head. I had missed my family and friends. I had missed that when I fell someone would laugh and then help me up. No one was here to help me back on my feet. I miss a lot of things. Had I missed Forks itself? No way, never.

The time in Spain had felt longer than needed. Maybe it was the time change. One thing that I would never forget about Madrid was how lively the nights had seemed to be. All of the lights had been gorgeous, and seemed to have jumped out at you. As if the world had altogether stopped except for you. That is an experience that I am pretty sure that no one would ever forget throughout their whole lives.

My close to last destination would be Berlin, Germany. Once more I was taken by excitement. I had seen pictures of of the architecture there and was bubbling with enthusiasm. I had also checked the cultural differences and saw that I most likely would not have to buy a new wardrobe.

When I made it there, the first thing I did was rent an other bike. Then I headed off to my hotel, Metropolitan Hansa. Tired, I let exhaustion take me over and fell to sleep before my head could hit the pillow. I awoke the next day and, as usual, went for a ride on my bike. Well there was one thing I had been correct about. The architecture was amazing. I was awestruck. How long did it take to do all of this. I decide in that instant that I would go on a bike tour. I went on four different tours on four seperate days. I witnessed things such as the a gallery and a Treptower Park Memorial.

The rest of the time spent there, I had just kicked back and enjoyed the view. Berlin was a sight to see. Some places a night, it would be completely silent and the sky would be crystal clear. Other places, there would be lights. It reminded me much of my time in Madrid. I couldn't wait to tell my family and friends of my experiences and memories. Suddenly, a wave of despair had taken me over while I was walking and I stumbled a bit . Before I could hurt myself, emotionally and physically, I made my way to my temporary home and became a victom of unconsiousness again.

I had left Berlin and was on my way New York City. I had stayed there for one night Gershwin Hotel. Maybe it was the past month that I had lived, but for some reason, where I was seem uneventful. Maybe due to the fact that I was tired and didn't do anything but sit around, eat, and sleep. The next day I rode a bus back to the place I ,unfortunately, had to call my home. On the bright side, I would see all of my, very much missed, loved ones again and I had close to about two thousand dollars left to donate for charities.

* * *

**A/N This was not going to be a story originally. It was just a project for school called Around the World in 30 Days. I just switched the places from my home town to Bella's and the person from myself to Bella. I spent a lot of time working on this and the teacher did not even appreciate my work. She was such a gank at times. Anyway I just wanted to share this with you guys. Review please. :D**


End file.
